bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Ichabeezer's Granddaughter
Ichabeezer's Granddaughter is the first half of the seventh episode from the third season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer comes out while excitedly saying, "She's coming!" before yelling at Bacon Bill, who is knitting a scarf while sitting in a lawn chair, to get off his lawn, but realizes that he doesn't have time for this. Ichabeezer then quickly arrives at Pa Grape's store then enters the store while telling the other customers in the store, "She's coming!" Pa asks Ichabeezer who's coming, Ichabeezer answering that his granddaughter Maisy is coming to visit, asking what kids eat, thinking that they eat oat bran, then admits that he has no idea. Bob is carrying some groceries when Ichabeezer rushes past him, which causes him to drop the groceries that he was carrying. Ichabeezer then asks Bob what kind of things kids eat and picks up a bag of candy, asking if kids like candy, which causes Bob to say, "Are you seriously asking me if kids like candy?" Ichabeezer then says, "They don't, do they?" then asks how he's this out of touch, as he hops down the aisle, passing by Jimmy and Jerry. Jimmy then tells Ichabeezer that what kids love is huge cookies, which happens to be his and Jerry's specialty, which Jerry agrees with. Because of that, Ichabeezer offers to pay Jimmy and Jerry a pile of gold bars to make him the biggest, yummiest, greatest cookie any man has ever known. Jimmy and Jerry gladly oblige to this idea before they go off to buy ingredients, while Larry comes up to Ichabeezer, surprised that he's a grandpa. Ichabeezer confirms it, saying that his granddaughter is coming to visit him tomorrow and that he hasn't seen her since she "was only this big". Bob asks Ichabeezer if he really thinks that giving his granddaughter a huge cookie is all he needs to do, and that Ichabeezer should probably think about being a good grandfather, not just giving her treats. Ichabeezer is in disbelief from hearing that and says that he's not grandpa material before asking what he's going to do. Larry asks Ichabeezer if he loves his granddaughter, which Ichabeezer confirms, more than anything in the world, before Larry tells him that he has nothing to worry about, because he doesn't need to learn how to be a grandpa. However, Ichabeezer thinks that learning to be a grandpa is a great idea then thanks Larry before leaving the store. Outside, Laura is hopping down the sidewalk, when Ichabeezer comes up to her and asks her how she's doing, Laura saying that she's great because it's a beautiful day. Ichabeezer explains to Laura about Maisy coming to visit and he doesn't know how to be a grandpa and he needs Laura to teach him how to be one. Laura thinks that it sounds like the worst plan ever, but Ichabeezer says that it would make a great episode. At Jimmy and Jerry's house, Jimmy and Jerry have gotten the ingredients needed to make the giant cookie, while Jimmy starts ranting about how they all said that he was crazy and that it couldn't be done, and that they all thought he was a madman. Jimmy further says that they said he was out of his mind to attempt a cookie so big "it could only be dipped in a milk ocean! Chocolate chips the size of spaceships! Pecans the size of mastodons!" Jimmy then throws the cookie mixture into the oven, before telling the cookie to bake like the night and to bake like the wind and to bake like the eagle riding a stallion through the lightning. At the playground, Laura asks Ichabeezer if he wants to be a good grandpa, which Ichabeezer says that he does, before Laura asks him if he wants to learn a few games that granddaughters love to play, which Ichabeezer confirms once more. Laura then pulls out a jump rope, which Ichabeezer is confused about, asking Laura if she wants to take Rooney for a walk, then asks how that helps him become a better grandpa. Laura tells him that it's jump rope, but Ichabeezer says that he can't jump rope, Laura telling him, "'Can't' means 'won't'" and for him to follow her lead. Laura starts jump roping before Ichabeezer starts to do the same, as he realizes that it's easier than he thought. Laura tells Ichabeezer not to lose his concentration, but it's too late, as when Ichabeezer asks Laura what she means, he trips over his jump rope and gets tied up into it, which causes him to stumble onto the merry-go-round, which then spins him around, before he tumbles onto one of the swings, which then catapults him into a bush. Because of this, Laura decides to try something a little easier. Meanwhile, Bob and Larry are hopping across the countertop, while Bob is amazed that Ichabeezer is a grandpa, asking who knew, which prompts Larry to answer, "I bet his granddaughter knew, and he seemed to know", before Bob tells Larry that it's just an expression. Larry then says that he wants to know what it's like to be a grandpa, something which Bob is not happy to hear, Larry saying that it's great, and that he'll act like a grandpa for the rest of the day, which causes Bob to give off a Big "NO!". It is too late as Larry is now dressed as a grandpa, asking, "What'd ya say? Huh?" which causes Bob to say in frustration, "Here we go". At a treehouse outside of the House, Laura has gotten a tea party set up while telling Ichabeezer that if he wants to be a good grandpa, then he'll have to show proper tea party etiquette, then tells him to take a seat. Ichabeezer then gets into the seat, though it's small for him, and after a bit of difficulty, Ichabeezer finally sits in the chair and says, "What a lovely tea party!", Laura thanking him. Ichabeezer then asks if he scarfs down the tea and bolts, but Laura tells him that he needs to offer some to her teddy bear, Mr. Peanut Butter. Ichabeezer is in disbelief at the prospect of offering tea to a teddy bear, but when Laura gives him a blank stare, Ichabeezer finally relents and pours a cup of tea for Mr. Peanut Butter. Laura congratulates Ichabeezer then tells him to take a sip of tea, which Ichabeezer starts to do, but ends up losing his balance and falls backwards in his chair. Ichabeezer says that it's hopeless and that while he loves Maisy, he has no idea how to show it, then asks what he's going to do. Back at Jimmy and Jerry's house, the timer dings, as a sign that the cookie is now ready, as Jimmy takes the cookie out of the oven, proclaiming that "with this cookie, Ichabeezer will give us more gold than we know what to do with!" and that they'll be rich, then asks who will be the madman. Jerry is about to eat the cookie, but Jimmy stops him, telling him that the cookie is for Ichabeezer, and that one bite and they'll lose their fortune. However, Jimmy likewise becomes hypnotized by how delicious the cookie smells, intending to take just one bite, while Jerry is also eager to take just one bite of the cookie. At Bob and Larry's house, Larry is talking about what happened back in his day, while Bob has pillows over his ears, while Larry says that he didn't know what year it was because calendars haven't been invented yet, but they had to use something called their imagination. Bob is even more frustrated and angry, while Larry asks himself what he was saying, then remembers what it was, while Bob says that if he doesn't stop Larry, he'll do this forever, then comes up with an idea, then asks Larry if he would like to ride bikes on the ceiling. Larry is surprised when Bob says this, which Bob confirms, telling Larry that he has full permission to ride his bike on the ceiling. At first, it seems that Larry is falling for the trick, but he says that it's a terrible idea, saying that when he was a kid, they'd ride their bikes on the ground, which Bob is frustrated about that his trick failed. Larry then says that what he could go for is hard candy, because he has a coupon and for Bob to take him to "Ye Olde Candy Shoppe", which Bob begrudgingly relents to. Back in the treehouse, Laura has Ichabeezer play dolls with her, telling him that he can be Mr. Peanut Butter, while she'll be her pony, Mrs. Jellybean, and walks across the front lawn, before Ichabeezer yells, "Get off my lawn!" Realizing what he did, Ichabeezer realizes that this won't work, Laura telling him that they can try again, but Ichabeezer tells her that it's no use, before leaving the treehouse. Ichabeezer sadly hops into town while telling himself that he's no grandpa, but rather a "decent-pa at best", before looking to see Larry in the town center telling some kids a story that is a mix between "The Three Little Pigs" and "The Ugly Duckling". After Larry finishes his story, the kids cheer for his story, thinking it to be fun and barely comprehensible. Larry then offers each of the kids a penny, telling them to spend it all in one place. Ichabeezer then approaches Larry, asking him if he's a good grandpa, Larry answering that he'd love his grandkids if he had any, saying them to be sweet, while calling Bob a teenager. Bob angrily tells Larry that they're the same age, and realizing that there's no stopping Larry, decides to give up and leave, while Larry says, "No respect". Ichabeezer asks Larry how he's such a good grandpa, Larry answering that he learned it from his grandpa, before he starts singing a song about how his grandpa is one of the best people to have ever lived, as well as learning everything from him. After the song ends, Ichabeezer asks Larry to pretend to be him, because he's perfect for it. Larry is surprised at what Ichabeezer asked him to do, before Ichabeezer thanks him for his help. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer tells Larry that when Maisy comes, for him to just do what children like to do with their grandpas, just as the doorbell rings, which prompts Ichabeezer to hide behind the couch, before telling Larry that her name is Maisy, he's her grandfather, and he loves her very much, before hiding behind the couch again. Larry answers the door, revealing a young zucchini girl named Maisy, who immediately becomes surprised when she sees Larry instead of Ichabeezer, telling him that he's not her grandpa. Larry tries insisting to Maisy that he is her grandpa, passing himself off as Ichabeezer, while behind the couch, Ichabeezer is worried that Maisy is not falling for the ruse, trying to think of something else, before remembering the cookie. At Jimmy and Jerry's house, Jimmy's phone starts ringing as he answers it, though is rather lethargic in doing so. On the other end, Ichabeezer tells Jimmy that he needs him and Jerry to deliver the cookie, though Jimmy says that there's one problem, which is that he and Jerry already ate it, both brothers having gained huge bellies as a result of eating the cookie. Ichabeezer is shocked and angry when he hears what happened to the cookie, but because he loudly and angrily yells, "You what?!" into the phone, Larry tries passing off the noise as his cat, but Maisy tells him that her grandpa can't stand cats, which prompts Larry to give off more possibilities, such as a crab, a chicken, and a gopher, but Maisy is still in disbelief. Larry then asks Maisy if they should have a tea party, but Maisy turns him down, saying she doesn't like tea parties, which Ichabeezer hears from behind the couch, surprised that Maisy doesn't like tea parties. Maisy asks Larry that if he's her grandpa, then why isn't he doing anything about Bacon Bill, who is still sitting on the lawn chair on Ichabeezer's lawn while still knitting the scarf, before Maisy further says, "You've got a slice of bacon on your lawn!" Ichabeezer is surprised from hearing Maisy say all of this, realizing that Maisy is just like him and that he had nothing to worry about after all, because he didn't need to be a perfect grandpa to be a great grandpa. Ichabeezer then comes out from behind the couch and greets Maisy, which Maisy is happy to see, before Ichabeezer happily hugs Maisy. Maisy tells Ichabeezer that she's so happy to see him, which Ichabeezer likewise agrees with, then tells Larry that he'll take it from here, before Larry leaves the mansion after that. After Larry has left, Maisy asks Ichabeezer what he wants to do today, Ichabeezer answering that he would like to do whatever it is Maisy would like to do, though Maisy says that she already knows what she wants to do first. Outside, Bacon Bill is still knitting the scarf, when Ichabeezer and Maisy suddenly come up to him and yell at him to get off the lawn, surprising Bacon Bill into jumping up into the air. After Bacon Bill has left, Maisy tells Ichabeezer that she loves him, while Ichabeezer tells Maisy that he also loves her. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Pa Grape *Laura Carrot *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Ichabeezer *Maisy *Bacon Bill (does not speak) Fun Facts Remarks *Ichabeezer doesn't seem to know what jump roping is, although he did with Tina Celerina in Two Birthdays. Goofs *When Laura and Ichabeezer are playing tea party, Ichabeezer clips through the chair he's sitting in. *The credits never state who plays the kids who interact with Larry. Real-World Explanations *"No respect! No respect at all!" was the catchphrase of comedian Rodney Dangerfield. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Jimmy and Jerry